Pines' Bizarre Adventure
by DarkAbyss1
Summary: The twins and their Grunkle have been placed in a bizarre situation where a strange golden arrow is going around, gifting people with supernatural powers. It is up to them to solve the mysteries of the arrow and see who is the mastermind behind this. Along their quest, they'll come across new enemies and a new ally. This marks the start of the Pines' family Bizarre Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Pines' Bizarre Adventure

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

Ch1. The Destiny Begins Here

"Come on, Mabel. Do I really need to be here?" Dipper groaned as he walked with his sister through a fabric store.

"Yes Dipper, I need some more yarn so I can make some more matching sweaters for me and Waddles." Mabel said as she dumped an armful of colorful yarn balls into the basket that Dipper was carrying.

Mabel had dragged her twin and their Grunkle Stan to the fabric store in the mall. While Stan was off doing stuff that's probably doing whatever he does when they go to the mall, Mabel had deemed Dipper as her official pack mule.

"M-Mabel!" Dipper's voice strained as he carried the basket that was probably twice his weight at this point. "How much… yarn… do you… need?!"

"Enough to flood the Shack with a tsunami of my adorable creations, now work those noodle arms!" Mabel commanded.

"Ugh." Dipper complained.

The twins continued their shopping (Mabel's shopping) and finally decided to head down to the register. As they were about to leave the aisle they were in, a yellow blur came into their eyesight. And the next thing they knew, they were knocked onto the ground. Yarn balls were scattered everywhere on the ground and the twins regained their composure to see the guy who bumped into them.

"Ow." Dipper and Mabel said.

"What the heck man?" Dipper asked.

Before the preteens was a kid who was likely around their age and height (an inch or two taller than them). The other guy was on his butt on the ground and rubbing the sore he obtained from the crash. He had short wavy and curly blonde hair and he was dressed in a dark green sweater, with plenty of tears in it, a blue flannel collared shirt with a red tie around it, and a pair of worn out jeans, and a pair of green sneakers.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm kinda in a-" He was cut off when a loud voice echoed in the store.

"Where's that brat?!" An adult's voice screamed.

"Ah bum baskets." The guy cursed. He looked behind as if there was someone behind him. When he deemed that there was no one there. He turned back to the twins, he dug his hand in his pants' pocket and pulled something out. He shoved the item into Dipper's hands.

Dipper grunted at the sudden shove and gave the stranger an incredulous look.

"What are you-" Dipper didn't finish as the forceful blonde interrupted him.

"Look guys, I need you guys to do me a solid. Hold onto that thing and don't lose sight of it. Meet me behind the mall in twenty minutes and I'll take it off your hands." The guy said.

"You mean that dark, dangerous, grimy, and smelly alley?" Mabel asked.

"That's the one and make sure no one, asides you two, are with you." He ordered.

"Why should-" Dipper, unfortunately for him, was cut off when the blonde kid ran off and left the store before he could get a word in.

"Is anyone gonna let me fi-" Dipper was shoved aside, along with his sister, by a group of scary looking guys that looked like they were in the mafia or something.

"He left the shop!" Grunt 1 shouted.

"Get him!" Grunt 2 shouted.

The group of thugs left the store and the twins were left bewildered by this whole event. The kids remained quiet until Mabel decided to end it.

"They seems like nice people." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, those guys looked anything but nice." Dipper commented.

"So what was it that total cutie-patootie gave you?" She ignored Dipper's snark.

Dipper looked down into his hands and saw what was given to him. A golden arrow, or at least a piece of an arrow. It was just the arrowhead that was broken off its shaft with some part of it still attached. On the arrowhead it had an intricate design of an insect on the flat side of it.

"Shiny!" Mabel voiced her excitement.

"This is what that guy wants back? It looks like a piece of junk." Dipper inspected the object. Asides it being gold and the bug decal on it, nothing seems amiss. He tapped his finger on the tip of the arrowhead and let out a small hiss of pain.

"Ah dang it." Dipper looked at his finger and saw that he was bleeding a little.

"You alright there bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, just a small cut." He licked his finger to wipe off the blood and close up the wound.

"Well whatcha expect? You were poking a very sharp arrow." Mabel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was fake. I thought the tip would be dull." He argued.

"If it looks sharp, it's probably gonna be sharp bro-bro." She playfully pushed Dipper's hat down so it covered his eyes.

Dipper fixed his hat and stood up. "Whatever, come on Mabel. The guy says he wants to meet him behind the mall. Maybe he'll explain to us about what the heck is going on."

"Yay! To the dark and dangerous looking alley to meet with a total stranger!" She shouted with much enthusiasm.

With the yarn balls on the ground, the twins made their way out of the store. However, unbeknownst to them a faded humanoid image was following Dipper closely and then faded away into nothing.

 **CUE THEME SONG**

"Where is that hottie?!" Mabel shouted in excitement. The twins had arrived on time and saw that there was no one in the alley asides a couple of dumpster cans and the family of possums living under it.

"I dunno, he said that he'd be here." Dipper looked around for said person.

"Maybe he's hiding in one of those dumpster cans?" Mabel pointed at them.

"I doubt that he'd be there." Dipper sighed.

"You'd be surprised man." A voice spoke from the dumpster can.

The twins jumped at the voice and shortly after a person popped out of the dumpster. He jumped out of it and casually brushed off all the garbage that clung onto him.

"You brought the thing?" He asked as he took off the banana peel off his head.

"Yeah, but what exactly is it?" Dipper asked as he pulled the arrowhead from his vest.

"Clearly just an arrowhead, now hand it over and we can all go on our marry way." The stranger walked over to the twins.

"Speaking of marry!" Mabel butted in and looked at the blond person with eyes of excitement.

"Mabel, now's not the time." Dipper chided her.

"It's the never the time!" She whined.

"Can we just get this over with? I have some stuff to do and you brats look like you nothing to do and no purpose in life. So just hand it over." He said impatiently while he held out an open hand.

"What's so important about this thing?" Dipper held it closer to him with suspicious eyes.

"It's a solid gold arrow, what'd you expect?" The blond person looked at dipper as if he was the dumbest person alive. "Now just give it to me alright? Plain and simple."

Dipper looked at the arrow and then back at the guy. This whole thing screamed suspicious and in Gravity Falls, there's always something supernatural involved. As for Mabel, she had been ogling the blonde preteen but saw that her brother looked troubled.

"You alright there, Dipper?" She asked.

"Mabel…" Dipper whispered and pulled her over into a huddle, "This guy is clearly suspicious, there's gotta be more to this thing and he doesn't want us to know about it."

"Well maybe he doesn't want us to know about it because he doesn't want us involved or something." She said.

"If he didn't want us involved, then he wouldn't have given us this thing. Look Mabel whenever someone gets their hands on something potentially dangerous, something bad happens. And I think this could be one of them." Dipper argued.

"Well what makes you think that this one of them?" She asked.

"This whole thing is screaming danger. You gotta trust me on this." Dipper pleaded.

Not to turn away from her brother after the whole Sock Opera fiasco, she smiled at him.

"You know I always got your back bro. Mystery Twins?" She held out a fist.

"Mystery Twins." Dipper smiled as he fist bumped with Mabel.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"Well I'm gonna tell him to tell us more about this thing or he's not gonna get it." Dipper answered.

"Nah, bro. You should totally just give it to him."

"Why would I do thaaaaaaaaaa- OH JEEZ!" Dipper and Mabel jumped back. It seems that the blonde guy had snuck into their huddle unnoticed and had joined in their conversation.

"Look, Dipper was it? It's better off that you just give that to me and not try to give me anymore stuff to deal with. I already have enough on my plate as it is, if you hadn't noticed." He grunted at the last part.

"Not until you tell us what the deal is with this thing!" Dipper held out the object in question for emphasis.

"Kid, there's nothing you need to know about that thing. Just hand it over or I turn your face into a Picasso masterpiece." He threatened.

Dipper considered fighting back and with his sister with him, they would have a chance at beating him. But something about this guy was off-putting for Dipper, it was as if this guy is hiding something. Knowing to follow his instincts, he grabbed his and made a break to escape through the door they came out of from the mall.

"You ain't going nowhere." The moment the preteen said that, the twins were jetted away from the door and landed in front of the blonde adolescent.

"What the?" Dipper was stunned at what happened.

"Whoo, let's do that again!" Mabel grabbed Dipper and ran towards the door. The same thing happened again and this time, Mabel shouted in joy as if they were on ride at an amusement park.

"What… What's going on?!" Dipper panicked. It was as if they were up against Gideon when he had that telekinesis stone that one time.

"Like I said." The blonde guy spoke as he slowly approached them. "You guys ain't going anywhere."

Dipper was scared, this guy had some sort power and he couldn't figure out what it is. He had to save both his sister and himself, who knows what this guy will do to them. He looked around, hoping to find a way to escape. He saw that the other escape route asides the door was the driveway that the garbage trucks use to pick up the dumpster.

"Mabel, run!" Dipper shouted as he ran to the other exit.

With his sister not far behind, they didn't further than 3 meters and were sent flying back by the same mysterious force from the door to the mall.

"You got to options man. A: You give me the stupid arrow. B: I smash your faces in and take it from you. What's it gonna be?" The blonde looked down smugly at them.

"I…" Dipper voice shook.

"Dipper, come on!" Mabel's voice brought him back to reality, she grabbed his hand again and attempted to run once again.

"What the heck are we gonna do?!" Dipper muttered to himself. "How do we get out of this? This guy's doing something to us, and we don't what it he's doing!" Dipper turned to see the menace. The vibe that the male twin felt coming from the blonde was completely menacing and threatening… and oddly purple for some reason.

While Mabel still had high hopes that they'll make it out, Dipper's hope was slowly dwindling away. Dipper felt useless, he couldn't do anything to save them. Was this all he can do? Maybe he should just give it up…

' _-ight…'_ A voice quietly spoke.

Dipper quickly turned his head to see where that voice came from.

' _Move… right.'_ The voice spoke again except much clearer.

"What?" Dipper said as he thought he was going crazy. Without much choice and against his better wisdom, he decided to listen to the voice in his head. Dipper tugged his sister with him to the right and continued to run for the exit. To his surprise, they didn't get sent thrown back onto the ground like his dirty laundry.

"What the?" The blonde looked at the two, shocked at how they managed to avoid the trap he set there. He shook his head to snap back into focusing on setting another trap for them to step on.

' _Probability of another trap appearing before us, 100%.'_ The voice spoke crystal clear. After hearing this, something started to happen to Dipper's vision. He thought he was starting to go insane, because he's starting a see a large arrow panel on the ground in front of them pointing in the opposite direction they were running.

"Is that what he's using?" Dipper questioned out loud.

"He's using what now?" Mabel looked at him.

"Don't you see it?" He asked.

"See what?"

"That huge arrow on the ground." He pointed to it.

"Have you been skipping on sleeping again Dipper? Cause I think you're starting to see things. And I know you didn't have any Fun Dip." She said.

Dipper turned to look at the arrow again, wondering why his sister couldn't see it. Dipper put that on hold as he prioritized on escaping first. He veered to the left with his sister and avoided the panel again.

"What the heck is going on!" The blonde bit his thumb in frustration. "There's no way they should be able to avoid that… unless they can see it!" His eyes widened at the realization.

"We're almost there Dipper!" Mabel pointed to the nearing exit.

"Yes!" Dipper shouted with joy. "We're gonna make it! We're gonna-"

"Stay right where you are!" A voice shouted from behind them. They turned and saw that the attacker was quickly making his way to them at breathtaking speed.

"What the hey-hey?!" Mabel shouted. "Dreamy looking guy is floating!" Just as Mabel said, his feet were not touching the ground at all. However, in actuality he was chasing them at a high enough where the velocity would keep him in the air long enough. Using the speed he obtained from arrow panels, he quickly circled around the twins and cut off their escape route. He looked at the twins even more angry now than before.

"I get it now… You're a Stand user aren't you?!" He pointed at Dipper. "No way you could've seen my traps unless you had a Stand!"

"A what now?" Dipper asked with a confused look.

"Tell me! You got injured by that darn golden arrow, didn't you?" He growled.

"How… how did you know that?" Dipper said as he and his sister stepped back from the angry boy.

"…It seems like you did get cut by that stupid thing. Now I really can't let you guys go." He said in a cold voice.

"You're too much of a potential danger to this town." He stepped closer to them. He put his right hand on his hip and pointed at the twins with his left hand extended in front of him. "For the safety of this town, I will crush you."

Just as he said that, his body seemed to blur, then double, like an image bending in a heat wave. The double moved in front of the blonde and made its image clear. It's shaped like a human and was about as tall as the guy that it came from. Its head was completely covered in a dark green cloth and the only thing that could be seen on its face was its mouth. Along the base of its neck, hung a cloth in the shape of an arrow that reached down to the base of its abs. On its shins, the back of its hands, and the top of its feet were black arrows.

"As fellow Stand user, I will let you twits know my name and my Stand's name. Wouldn't matter anyway, since this is the last time you'll ever hear it." He walked up to the two.

"My name Osbourne Zeppeli and my stand, One Direction, are here to take back the golden arrow and end your lives here!" He proclaimed.

"What's he talking about Dipper?" Mabel moved closer to her brother, frightened.

"I don't know, but this isn't good." Dipper pushed her back behind him. Dipper felt panic rise within him, but soon enough he felt a different sensation flow through him. It was as if a warm gust of wind had blown through his body. He felt the presence of someone behind him and turned to see that there was someone behind him. Another humanoid figure that seemed familiar to Osbourne's so-called, One Direction. It looked to Dipper and spoke.

" **I am Paranoid Android. And I will protect you**." It said and quickly flew into a charge towards Osbourne and One Direction. With a large will to fight, Paranoid Android shouted a battle cry that many people will come to recognize soon.

" **ORA!"**

Thus begins the tale of the Pines' Bizarre Adventure. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review, I improve with critique.


	2. Vs One Direction

**Pines' Bizarre Adventure Ch. 2**

 **Vs. One Direction**

 **A/N: I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Gravity Falls. I only own the OCs I have created.**

* * *

" **ORA!"** Dipper's Stand cried out.

Dipper can hardly gather his thoughts at everything that just happened today. First he was with his sister shopping in the mall, then he gets knocked down by this guy, reluctantly tasked with holding onto a broken arrow for said guy, and now he's in weird ghost fight with the same guy!

"Wha-what's going on?" Dipper eyes widened seeing as the spirit went in for a punch at the Zeppeli guy.

Osbourne jumped away from the punch and took a good look at the Stand before him. It was the same height as Dipper and was somewhat muscular. If he could describe what the stand looked like, it would have to be robotic. Its head was a black ball that was divided into four sections by LCD screens that streamed around the vertical and horizontal directions of the head. The screens flickered with colorful lights as if were from a sci-fi computer. Electrical wires ran across its body that look like a substitute of blood veins. On the top of its shoulder there are fuses that are lighting up in different colors.

"So that's your Stand?" Osbourne regained his composure. "You really are a pain in the neck." He growled at Dipper.

"A Stand? What the heck's a Stand? What's going on? I don't even know anymore!" Dipper gripped his head. All these crazy things happening consecutively in one day was too much for him to grasp.

"Dipper?" Mabel looked at her brother with a worried face. "What's going on? What the heck is that guy talking about? I don't see anything."

"Y-you can't see it?" Dipper looked to Mabel and to his Stand. _'How does she not see it?'_ Dipper thought _'Alright, I gotta take a look what's happened so far. Mabel says she can't see these things floating around, but that Zeppeli guy and I can see them. So that must mean that people with these ghost thingies are the only ones who can see them.´_ Dipper concluded. _'But what exactly are these things?'_

Before he could even come up with a theory, Osbourne charged at the two with One Direction. Dipper held onto his sister and subconsciously commanded carry the both of them away. Though only for a small distance, it was enough to avoid the attack.

Dipper turned to look at his Stand in surprise. He did not expect him to carry Mabel and him to safety.

' _ **As I have said before, I am here to protect.'**_ One Direction projected his voice into Dipper's mind.

"Di-did you just?" Dipper looked to his Stan with wide eyes.

' _ **I am you and you are me. As we share one mind, we share our voices, our thoughts. I will protect you to the very end.'**_ Paranoid Android stood in front of the twins, prepared to counter-attack once the enemy made his move.

"Alright, I'm not gonna complain. But how're you gonna protect us?" Dipper asked.

' _ **My ability allows you and I, to predict our opponent's next move and I can show the probability of where it will come from and where it will land. From there I can give you suggestions of the best evasive maneuver or counter-attack to ensure survival. I can show you where the traps will appear.'**_

In an instant a black visor appeared and wrapped around Dipper's head.

"H-hey!" Dipper startled. To Dipper the thing looked like it was from that one old sci-fi show. Through the visor, Dipper saw some strange smokey colorful lights on the ground.

' _Wh-what are those?'_ Dipper asked.

' _ **Those are the probable spots where the attack will appear. Green is 85%-100%, blue is 50%-84%, yellow is 25%-49%, and red is 1%-24%.'**_ His Stand explained.

"Sounds handy." Dipper said. He saw a green trail from him to Osbourne. "What's he planning?"

" **Suggested action: Move to right by 2 feet."** One Direction said.

"Wait what?" Dipper exclaimed.

An arrow panel appeared below Osbourne's feet, pointing in the twins' direction. In a matter seconds, he was jettisoned towards them.

In quick reflexes, Dipper grabbed Mabel and moved to the right as suggest by his Stand. Osbourne zipped past him and the twins dodged him unscathed. Dipper looked behind him and saw the enemy still charging. And then an array of arrow panels appeared on the ground that lined up to a curving directions towards him. Osbourne used the panels to maintain speed and changed directions to charge at Dipper again.

" **Arrow panel appearing below us in five seconds. Enemy incoming within five seconds." Paranoid Android warned. "Suggested action: Move left by 2 feet."**

"Not good not good not good." Dipper muttered.

' _This guy can make as many panels as he wants, not good. But I can still dodge them.'_ Dipper thought. Mabel and him dodged the attack again. Dipper put on the visor and looked to see where the next panels will appear. What he saw made his mouth drop, all around him he saw green lights surrounding him.

" **Arrow panels appearing around us in five seconds. Suggested action: Escape the entrapment immediately."** Dipper's Stand said.

Dipper immediately grabbed his sister's hand and made a break for it. As he ran, he thought he and his sister would make it. But his hopes were shot down as he was the one who got shot across the ground. He grimaced in pain as he rubbed the bruises he obtained from the push. He looked up to see that he wasn't fast enough and the panels had formed before he could escape.

"Maybe I can jump over them." Dipper said.

"Jump over what, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Dipper didn't answer her as he attempted to leap over the panels. Only to be slammed onto the ground again.

"So I'll still be pushed even if I jump over it." Dipper muttered.

"Dipper what's going on? Is it the Invisible Wizard? Is he the one pushing us around?" Mabel asked.

"No Mabel, I don't know how to explain what's going. At best, we're having a fight with ghosts or something." He answered.

"You mean like that one show, Shaman Emperor1?" Mabel asked.

"Kinda, but it's still diff-." Dipper was cutoff when he saw that Osbourne charged in again and had finally landed a hit. He had hit Dipper's Stand, Dipper saw that Paranoid Android was knocked back from the punch to face. What Dipper didn't see, some sort of force hitting his face as well.

' _Wh-what the heck just happened?! It feels like I'm getting hit by a brick wall!'_ Dipper thought. He never been hit this hard since that time he tried to fight Rumble. The hit had been hard enough to cut the inside of his cheek. As Dipper fell to the ground, he felt some blood and spit fly out of his mouth.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed. She quickly ran to her brother and helped him up. "Dipper! Are you okay?! What happened? I didn't see that guy hit you!"

Dipper spat some blood that built up in his mouth. Dipper looked around and saw that Mabel was fine but Osbourne was still circling around at a fast speed, waiting to strike again.

"I'm fine, Mabel. I don't know what happened." Dipper calmed his sister.

' _What the heck happened? He only hit Paranoid Android? So why was I hit?'_ Dipper asked himself.

"It seems you don't fully understand your Stand." Osbourne stood before him outside the ring of arrows. "Don't you know? Stand are you and you are him. You both are the same person. If he gets hurt, so do you. If you get hurt, so does your Stand." He stepped onto a panel and quickly dashed to Dipper and struck his Stand again with a punch to prove his point.

"Gah!" Dipper felt punch hit his stomach, the same spot where Paranoid Android was hit.

Osbourne had left the circle again, but had quickly turned around to strike again. Strike he did, again and again. Osbourne continuously zoomed to Dipper and hit him over and over again. The child had received the blows from either through Paranoid Android or taken the blow himself. Osbourne was never giving Dipper a chance to retaliate or come up with a strategy.

' _Ow this really hurts! Don't know how much more I can take! But I gotta protect Mabel!'_ Dipper thought. He looked to his sister and saw that she was fine with no injuries on her. He saw that she had ducked down with hopes of not getting hit. _'She didn't get hit, but how?'_ Dipper got hit again as Osbourne dashed past him. However thanks to that hit, Dipper saw the answer why Mabel wasn't hurt from any of this. Osbourne had flew over Mabel when he used the arrow panels to propel himself. _'That's right! He had propels himself at a high enough speed so he flies off the ground.'_ At that moment, Dipper eyes widened as he came up with a plan to defeat Osbourne. _'Paranoid Android, when's the next time Zeppeli guy gonna try to hit you?'_ Dipper mentally asked his Stand.

' _ **In approximately nine seconds, he will strike again. Probability of striking me: 90%.'**_ It answered.

' _Then that's the time where I'll turn this around and send this guy flying.'_ Dipper felt a wave of great determination flow through his body. Dipper stood tall and took the same fighting pose that he did when he fought Rumble. _'I can't mess this up, who knows if I'll ever get another chance like this.'_

' _It's about time that I end this one-sided massacre.'_ Osbourne thought smugly. He had moved around the twins to make them lose focus and find a good spot to land his final blow. Once he made his decision where to strike, he had moved to be behind Dipper and dashed towards them.

"THIS WILL BE THE END! YOU WILL FALL HERE!" Osbourne had shouted when he was a few inches behind Dipper. One Direction had raised its fist to punch Paranoid Android as the finishing blow. However the punch never made contact, in fact Paranoid Android had disappeared completely. "WHAT?!" Osbourne looked to see that Dipper had fallen forward, ducking under him when he tried punch his Stand. While still falling, Dipper had quickly flipped over in midair to face Osbourne.

"PARANOID ANDROID!" Dipper called to his Stand and it appeared as it flew away from his body.

' _This guy! He dodged my attack by ducking under me the moment I came to him! He used my speed to his advantage!'_ Osbourne thought as he came to realization of Dipper's plan.

" **ORA!"** Paranoid Android cried out. It landed an uppercut to One Direction's chin. The punch sent Osbourne airborne. Paranoid Android flew closer to them and released a flurry of punches at blinding speed.

" **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"**

Osbourne and his Stand were mercilessly assaulted by the punches and each punch had had felt like Osbourne had been hit by a speeding bowling ball.

" **ORA!"** With one last punch, Paranoid Android had sent the blonde soaring into the air and then crashing into the pavement.

Dipper panted, looking at the unconscious enemy before him. He couldn't believe it, he had felt a rush of excitement and joy in his heart.

' _I won? I actually won a fight? An actual fight that involved punching someone!_ ' Dipper thought as he squatted down to jump high in glee. "Oh ow ow ow! My everything hurts!" Dipper moaned as he laid his hand against his back.

"Dipper!" Mabel stood and ran to her brother and pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing! I didn't know, you're a psychic! Does that mean I'm a psychic too?" She babbled in excitement.

"OW OW AH OW! Mabel, stop!" Dipper pushed her off.

"I must use these powers for good!" She said with a determined look. "And by that, I mean use them for my own selfish needs."

"Mabel, no." Dipper placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Mabel, yes!" She pumped her fists into the air. "Oh wait, what are we gonna do with that guy?" Mabel turned and pointed to the beaten up blonde.

"Hmmm, I don't know. But this guy clearly has answers about this arrow and what he said about 'us' being a threat to this town has got me even more worried about this." Dipper scratched his chin as he spoke. "Let's tie him up and get answers from him when he wakes up."

"Oooh, does this mean he's gonna our hostage?" Mabel spoke, sounding too excited. "Yay, we get keep crazy hot guy!" She squealed.

"Mabel, why do you still find this guy attractive after he tried to kill us?" Dipper asked.

"Well reason number one, he's so good looking." She smiled. "And B." She raised her hand with two fingers up. "I don't think he's a complete bad guy."

Dipper would've dropped his jaw if it wasn't so sore from the onslaught he had faced from the unconscious person.

"Well he said he wanted to make sure the town is safe. So I don't think he's a jerk." She shrugged.

"…Yeah, he did say that." Dipper looked to Osbourne. "Let's just tie him up for now."

"Right-o bro!" Mabel pulled out a ball of yarn from her pocket. "Restraining the cutie!"

As Mabel worked on tying up Osbourne, Dipper pulled out the arrow and the journal from his vest. He started to write down what had happened, what the arrow did, and new supernatural phenomenon called Stands.

' _As if this place couldn't have any more mysteries going on! Now my sister and I stumble upon this mess. An arrow that gives people supernatural abilities, we get attacked by some guy with said powers, there are people after this arrow for those powers, and for unknown reason there people with these powers who are supposed to be a threat to Gravity Falls… at least according to the guy who tried murder us. I don't know what's going on now, but I intend to find out.'_ Dipper closed the journal after sketching arrow into it. He went over to Mabel to help with binding Osbourne. Whatever was going in Gravity Falls, it's the start of another bizarre adventure for the Pines Family.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, I had to make some changes to this story without it dragging for too long. Then I had to go visit relatives and then I got distracted by SMT 4. So sorry, I'll try to finish the next chapter sooner.


End file.
